


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Strings Attached [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chronically Ill!Eren Yeager, Dom!Erwin Smith, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub!Eren Yeager, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally decided to do it. He went to a BDSM club to find a dom. He'd been wanting to get involved in the community for a while, and he was finally doing it. He couldn't help but feeling like he'd hit the jackpot when the eccentric club owner decided to set him up with the most attractive, perfect dom there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes here is another installment in this series! I think this is the longest one-shot I've ever written! Please note I've never been to a BDSM club (my friends went with the kink club on my campus one time but I was busy having paranoid delusions so I decided not to go with) so I've got no clue if this is correct at all. But I have gone to like an Intro to BDSM session thing where they did say it was perfectly acceptable to ask for references before doing a scene with someone so that's why I included it in this fic, because it's not something I ever see anywhere. I don't know if that's just a thing in the community around where I live or if it's more widespread but I dunno it seems like a good idea so I figured I'd include it.
> 
> Anyways as always you can follow me on tumblr at [downtheupstairs](http://downtheupstairs.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send me/comment with ideas or prompts or things you'd like me to write, for this verse or just drabbles or whatever!
> 
> ALSO: Please give me a new name for this series I'm so bad at titling things but this series really needs a new title so I can give it a tumblr tag to track please and thank you.

The first time Eren stepped foot into Sawney & Bean’s, he was shaking like a leaf. He hid it well, though he had to stuff his hands into he pockets to stop them from trembling. He felt the urge to run, to back out of the pledge he’d made to himself earlier that he’d stay for at least one drink. But this was the first time he’d come to this kind of place to try to pick someone up, and though he was usually all confidence and determination, Eren felt completely out of his league here.

He’d been to a couple BDSM clubs before, with friends who were simply curious about it, when they were holding special events for people looking to learn more about the practice. But, though Eren had been to those events and read up on it, he’d had never actually had someone to try it with. He’d always been too nervous with boyfriends or lovers to bring it up. So he’d finally decided to go where he wouldn’t have to initiate that conversation at all.

Getting into the club hadn’t been difficult at all; he’d simply shown his ID and paid the five-dollar cover. But now that he was inside, Eren had no idea what to do. He stood against the wall by the entrance as he looked around the place. It was dark, all the walls and floors black and the lighting low except in certain areas where there were people putting on demonstrations. From what Eren could see, there were some people teaching others how to do wax play, and then there was a couple doing some whipping with the sub restrained against the wall. There were other areas set up but nobody was using them. It was still pretty early in the night, though, so the club wasn’t very crowded.

Most people were wearing tight clothing, a lot of it leather or corsets, but other people were just dressed simply in regular clothes, though they tended to stick to form-fitting stuff in red or black. That made Eren breathe out a sigh of relief, and he didn’t feel so self-conscious in his tight black jeans and dark grey t-shirt. He hadn’t been sure what to wear, but he also lived with roommates and didn’t want to risk them seeing him leaving the apartment in anything… weird.

Eren played with the key he kept on some string around his neck as he continued to look around. There was music playing, some sort of rock, but it was quiet. Background noise, the opposite of most clubs. Eren found himself wishing the music was louder so he wouldn’t be able to hear his heart thumping so easily. He spotted the bar and headed over. He needed something to do with his hands and something to keep his mouth occupied. A drink would serve both those purposes.

There weren’t very many people at the bar, and as Eren approached the bartender was busy drying and putting away glasses. Eren leaned against the bar nervously. “Um?” he began, but before he could say anything else the bartender was right in front of him, smiling wide. The nametag on the bartender’s chest read:

_Hanji_

_Owner_

Oh, great. So Eren wasn’t just talking to the bartender, he was talking to the owner of the place. _That_ definitely helped his nerves.

“Hi!” Hanji exclaimed, a little too loudly for Eren’s comfort. Eren also noticed a button on Hanji’s apron reading: _I use THEY pronouns._ “You new here? You look like you’re new here.”

“Um,” Eren repeated, thrown off guard by the owner’s excitability. “Yeah, I am. Could I get a-“

“You just new here or you completely new to the scene?” Hanji interrupted, beginning to make a drink even though Eren hadn’t ordered anything yet.

“Um, pretty new to the scene, I guess?” Eren answered as he watched the bartender work. “I’ve been to a few like intro events, but I’ve never really actually done anything.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place!” Hanji told Eren, placing a cherry in the drink they were making and placing it in front of Eren before holding out their hand. “I’m Hanji. They pronouns please. I own Sawney & Bean’s.”

“Eren, he pronouns,” Eren said as he shook Hanji’s hand and looked curiously at the drink in front of him. “Um, what’s this?”

“Shirley Temple!” Hanji answered happily. “For safety reasons we don’t serve any alcohol here, but I can make any nonalcoholic drink you like! I just thought you looked like a Shirley Temple kind of guy.”

Eren laughed a bit as he plucked the cherry from the glass. “Yeah, I like them,” he admitted. “I don’t think I’ve had one since my friend’s bar mitzvah years ago.”

“Yeah, once you get old enough people start making fun of you for drinking these kinds of things,” Hanji said. “But people are just ashamed to admit that they love the deliciousness of grenadine and ginger ale mixed together. Just like people are ashamed to admit they like BDSM!”

Eren felt like there was probably a bit of a difference between the two, but Hanji had said it so passionately that he didn’t have the heart to mention it. He just ate the maraschino cherry and set the stem aside.

“So,” Hanji said, getting down to business even though Eren had no clue what the business was going to be. “What made you decide to come down to my fine establishment tonight?”

Eren stirred his drink as he thought about how he wanted to answer. “I dunno,” he finally said with a shrug. “I’ve known for a while that I was into this stuff, but I’ve never really done any of it, and… I dunno, I just decided that if I wanted to actually get into it, coming to a place like this would be the way to do it.”

Hanji nodded thoughtfully. “You said you’ve been to a few intro events, right?” they asked. Eren nodded in confirmation. “So you know all the basics then, right? Safe, sane, consensual, what a safe word is… all that, yeah? I don’t need to give you the spiel or the pamphlet?”

“There’s a pamphlet?”

“Yup! I wrote it myself!” Hanji said proudly. “Do you want to see it anyway?”

“Sure, why not?” Hanji seemed really proud of this pamphlet and it would probably make them happy if Eren agreed, he thought. Besides, even if it was all stuff he knew before, it couldn’t hurt to refresh his memory.

Hanji squealed and went through a door behind the bar for a minute before coming back with a pamphlet that they handed to Eren. “Here you go! Oh! Got other customers waiting, I’ll be back in a sec!”

Eren sat on a barstool and read over the pamphlet as Hanji went to serve the other customers. It was pretty much all basic stuff he already knew, but Hanji definitely had some… interesting ways of phrasing things.

“So?” Hanji asked when they returned after a few minutes. “How’d you like it?”

“It’s good,” Eren answered with a smile, closing the pamphlet. “Funnier than I was expecting from an info pamphlet.”

“I tried,” Hanji said, beaming for a second before returning to the ‘getting down to business’ appearance from before. “So. You’re looking for a dom, right?”

“Um,” Eren said. “Yeah. How did you-“

“Oh, trust me honey. After being in the business as long as I have, you learn to pick up on a few things.”

“Oh. Um. Ok. But yeah, I’m looking for a dom.”

“Well, luckily for you, I know lots of good ones who’re excellent at getting subs started,” Hanji told Eren. “Do you have any preferences as far as gender or anything?”

Eren couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was already getting set up with somebody. He’d anticipated that he’d need to find someone who looked like a good choice and then go up and flirt with them, but this… this seemed a lot easier, actually. “No, no,” he finally answered Hanji. “Anyone’s fine, whatever gender.”

“Awesome!” Hanji squealed and clapped their hands in excitement. “Now let’s see…” The bartender hummed in thought and looked around the club. “Ah! I’ve got someone perfect!” Before Eren could ask who Hanji was talking about, the bartender was off, out from behind the bar and headed over to a table in the back of the club where a small group of people were just chatting.

Eren watched as Hanji grabbed the arm of a tall blond man who’d been standing around the table. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt and slacks, looking as if he’d just come from work, but he was absolutely gorgeous even from this far away. For a second, Eren actually wondered if it was Chris Evans, but then he remembered that a famous person would have no place in a little BDSM club in a small city like this. The man turned to Hanji and the two of them chatted for a moment before the bartender pointed at Eren and the man looked over. Eren flushed at being caught watching and turned back to the bar to keep nursing his drink.

Before he knew it, though, the man was coming over, and Eren ended up locking eyes with him and simply staring as he approached. That didn’t dull the charming smile on the man’s face, though, and when he was close enough he extended a hand for Eren to shake. “Hi,” the man said. “I’m Erwin, he pronouns. It’s Eren, right?”

It took Eren a moment to figure out how to respond, his mind busy wondering why Hanji was setting him up with someone so intimidatingly handsome. “Y-yeah,” Eren finally answered, shaking Erwin’s hand and looking up at him. “Eren. He pronouns.”

Erwin sat down on the barstool next to Eren and set his drink on the counter. “Hanji told me you were new to the scene and looking for a dom to start you out.”

“Yeah,” Eren confirmed, not sure what else to add to that.

“I’ve been in the community for a few years now,” Erwin told Eren. “And sometimes I help new people find their way around, get started, things like that. Hanji thought we could just talk, get to know each other a bit, and then maybe if we’re both interested try a scene sometime?”

God, this felt really awkward to Eren, though Erwin looked completely at ease. “Yeah,” he answered. “Yeah, that’d be cool.” If Erwin had asked him to do a scene right then, Eren probably would have agreed immediately, but he knew it was smarter that they were going to talk to first.

Erwin started by asking many of the same questions Hanji did, about what made him decide to come here tonight, his experience and what he knew about BDSM, and eventually his questions prodded more deeply, though he always gave Eren a way out of them in case he didn’t want to answer. Like, “How did you first realize you were into BDSM, if you don’t mind me asking?” Eren appreciated these ways to get out of answering the question, even if he never felt the need to use them. He could see why Hanji recommended Erwin as a dom to start out with. Just the way Erwin acted in the conversation made Eren feel safe.

They talked a little bit about themselves, too – Erwin was thirty years old and he did something in business that Eren didn’t really understand, and in return to that information Eren had offered that he was twenty-two and working in retail as he saved up money to get his bachelor’s; he’d already gotten his associate’s at community college but had a hard time finding a job after.

After a little while, long enough that both Eren and Erwin had finished their drinks, Erwin said, “Well, I came here with some friends, so I should probably get back to them at some point. They’ve all been in the community for a while, though, and I’m sure they’d love to meet you. I could introduce you, if you want.”

Eren had started feeling comfortable with Erwin, but he wasn’t sure yet if he was ready to meet a whole group of people who were already established in the community. “I think I might just head home early,” Eren said, even though he’d only been at the bar maybe an hour. “But it was really great talking to you; I’m glad Hanji introduced us.”

Erwin didn’t press Eren to stay longer, remembering how awkward his first visits to these kinds of clubs had been. “I’m glad, too,” he told Eren, and he pulled out his wallet and took a business card from it. Before handing it to Eren he took a pen from his shirt pocked and wrote a phone number on the back of the card. “That’s my cell phone number on the back,” Erwin said as he handed the card over. “Feel free to call or text me if you want to meet up sometime or have questions or just want help getting more involved in the community.”

Eren smiled as he took the card. “Thanks,” he said. “Really.”

“Any time,” Erwin assured him, holding out his hand to shake again. “I hope to see you around, Eren.”

“Me too,” Eren admitted, shaking Erwin’s hand and then watching as the man walked back over to his friends.

Eren was about to leave when he remembered the empty glass from his Shirley Temple in front of him. Hanji was at the other end of the bar, so he flagged them down.

“What’s up, Buttercup?” Hanji asked, coming over to Eren. “Everything go okay with Erwin? I think he’d be a good dom for you to start out with, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren assured the bartender. “Everything went great, thanks. I was just wondering how much I owe you for the drink?”

“On the house!” Hanji exclaimed. “Consider it your ‘welcome to the community’ drink.”

“Oh, thanks.” Eren felt kind of bad for only having the one drink now, but it’d be awkward to stay after he already told Erwin he was leaving. “Um, hopefully I’ll be back soon,” he told Hanji, not wanting them to think he was just leaving with no plans to ever come back.

Hanji seemed a little upset that Eren was leaving anyway, but they just grabbed the pamphlet from where Eren had left it on the bar and held it out to Eren. “Well, come back any time,” they said. “The club’s phone number and email address is on the back here, so just call or whatever if you have any questions or problems, got it?”

“Got it,” Eren confirmed with a small smile. He hadn’t expected the people here to be so… welcoming. Sure, he’d really only talked to two people, one of them the owner of the club who was sure to want to get him to come back, but there was something genuine about the way both Hanji and Erwin had offered to help him or answer any questions. It made Eren feel like they honestly cared about his well-being, and it just made him feel safer. He felt like he’d gotten lucky. He knew there were plenty of places that claimed to be about true BDSM and safe, sane, consensual but didn’t really care at all. Eren had done some research choosing which club he wanted to come to, and he was sure that helped, but he still felt like he’d pretty much hit the jackpot.

 

* * *

 

It took Eren a week and a half to work up the courage to call Erwin. He would have texted, but this all felt like something better worked out through a call. Besides, it felt a bit cowardly to just text.

He waited until just after what he thought would be the man’s dinnertime. He didn’t want to call during the day, because Erwin would probably be at work, but he also wasn’t sure how late he’d be up at night. So he called around eight, figuring that’d be a fairly safe time.

Erwin answered on the fourth ring. “Hello?”

“H-hi, Erwin?” Eren asked, hating his voice for stammering when he had no reason to be nervous. “It’s Eren, we met at Sawney & Bean’s a couple weeks ago, I don’t know if you remember…”

“Eren,” Erwin greeted, and it sounded to Eren like he was actually happy to hear from him. “I was hoping to hear from you sometime.”

He was? Eren wondered why. It wasn’t like he’d thought he’d made an amazing impression. From what Hanji and Erwin had both told Eren, it sounded like Erwin helped out newbies in the community a lot. He was probably just a nice guy, though, and he was probably one of those people who was like this with everyone. Well, Eren was still grateful for how Erwin at least acted like he was glad to hear from him.

“So what’s going on?” Erwin continued after Eren didn’t respond.

“Not much,” Eren answered, playing with a loose thread at the hem of his jeans. “I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up sometime? And maybe talk about doing a scene, if you’re interested?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Erwin said, and Eren released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “When were you thinking? Does sometime this Sunday work for you?”

“Yeah,” Eren answered, relieved that he’d gotten through the toughest part of this conversation, the part that could have led to rejection. He was prepared for the rest of it, having found a place he’d suggest they met up at, a café not anywhere near where Eren or any of his friends lived so there’d be no risk of running into anyone he knew and having to explain. “I’m free all Sunday.”

“How about four?” Erwin asked. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“Four sounds good,” Eren said, and then he suggested the café. It was safer to meet up in public, Eren had remembered, somewhere with people around who would notice anything strange going on, not like a quiet area of a park. Just because Erwin had seemed trustworthy and Hanji had recommended him didn’t mean Eren wasn’t going to follow the safety instructions he’d been given to a T.

Erwin had no problem with the café, and that quickly the date was set. It wasn’t a romantic date, Eren and Erwin both knew that. This was just another meeting before they did anything that involved them giving each other their trust. Neither of them expected any more from it.

 

* * *

 

Eren tried to get to the café early, but even arriving at 3:55 he still got there after Erwin. The man was sitting at a table in the corner, fairly secluded from the other patrons so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard but still safely visible to the room, a cappuccino in front of him as he checked his phone. He looked up when the bell over the café door rang and caught Eren’s eye. Eren waved and motioned to the counter, indicating he’d be over after he got a drink.

He ordered a mocha, even though with the way his nerves were jumping he probably shouldn’t be having any caffeine. When it was ready he took the mug and went to join Erwin, sitting across from him at the table. “Hi,” he said nervously.

“Hi,” Erwin responded, putting away his phone and giving Eren his full attention. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Well, I was the one who suggested it, so I couldn’t really chicken out,” Eren joked.

“Did you want to?” Erwin asked. “Chicken out, that is.”

“Oh.” Crap, Eren hadn’t meant to show how nervous he was. “Not really,” he answered, deciding to go for honesty. “I’m just kinda nervous, I guess. It’s not like I’ve done anything like this before.”

“I understand completely,” Erwin assured Eren, and the way he smiled caused Eren’s own lips to mimic the action. “I know just how nerve-wracking all this can be. And a little bit of nervousness is fine, as long as it’s not actual fear.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Eren promised.

“Good. And it gets easier with time,” Erwin said. “It’s like going anywhere new alone. I remember when I started college I was terrified because I felt like I had no clue what was going on.”

Eren couldn’t imagine Erwin being afraid of anything, but the fact that he so openly admitted to it helped him relax a bit. “Yeah, yeah,” Eren agreed. “You’re right.”

“All of the regulars at Sawney & Bean’s are good people, though,” Erwin told Eren. “They all try to help new people out where they can. Nobody wants anyone to have a bad experience.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” It was silent for a moment as they sipped their coffees until Eren finally spoke up again. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to do a scene with me?”

Erwin seemed happy that Eren brought it up. “I’d be glad to,” he responded. “Would you like to plan something now, or wait until we get to know each other some more, or…?” He left the question open for Eren to add what he wanted.

“We can plan it now,” Eren said. “But, um. I know Hanji recommended you and all, but I was wondering if you had, like, references, from people who’ve subbed for you before?” Erwin looked surprised so Eren kept talking. “It’s just, they mentioned that at one of the intro events I went to and it seemed like a good idea, to just, y’know, check to make sure…” Eren hoped Erwin wasn’t insulted, but at the same time he wasn’t sorry for asking. He was putting his safety first.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Erwin assured Eren. “I’m just surprised you asked. Most people, especially new people, don’t really know that it’s okay to ask for references. It’s no problem, though. I know a few people who’ve subbed for me who would probably be willing to talk with you, but let me just check with them that it’s okay before sending you their contact info.”

“Okay,” Eren said with a sigh of relief and a smile. “Yeah, I just. Yeah.”

“I’m glad you asked,” Erwin told Eren. “Really. It shows that you’re putting safety first, which is important.”

“Yeah, I’ve kinda read some horror stories about it online…”

“Most people in the community are good people,” Erwin promised. “But there are some bad eggs that get in every once in a while. You’re smart to do what you can to make sure I’m not one of those bad eggs.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you are,” Eren said. “But…”

“But you want to be safe. I get it.” Erwin took a sip of his cappuccino. “Onto more pleasant topics. We should discuss some aspects of the scene. Where would you like to have the scene? It might be more comfortable for you if it’s at your house.”

“Well, I have two roommates, so that would kinda be hard…”

“Okay,” Erwin said with a laugh. “That leaves us the option of a hotel or my place. I don’t have a preference.”

“Your place is fine,” Eren decided. “I’d rather not have to pay for a hotel room, anyway.”

“That makes sense. I’ll send you my address at least a few days beforehand. Do you want the scene to be sexual?”

Eren was thrown by the question. “Um… yeah?” he answered, thinking that would have been obvious.

“It’s not always sexual for everyone,” Erwin explained. “Hanji, for instance, enjoys it but doesn’t participate in any sexual activities. There are plenty of ways to not make it sexual.”

“Oh,” Eren said. “Yeah, I can get that, I guess. But um. Still yes, for the answer.”

Erwin chuckled. “Okay, that’s fine by me. I don’t do oral or anal with anyone the first time, but there are plenty of other ways for us to work it out.”

Eren felt his cheeks flushing with embarrassment about talking about this in a public place – though nobody could hear them with how quietly they were talking and far away they were – and he was grateful for his tan skin keeping him from looking like an actual tomato.

“Something I like to ask all people who sub for me before we get started,” Erwin continued, “is what are you looking to get out of the scene?”

Eren hesitated as he tried to figure out exactly what that mean. “I don’t really know,” he finally admitted. “I don’t know if I get what you’re asking.”

Erwin didn’t seem offended. Instead, he just explained, “Everyone has different reasons for why they’re interested in BDSM, and it helps your partner know what to give you if they know what you want to get out of the scene.”

Eren nodded, but he still couldn’t really think of anything.

“It’s okay if you don’t know yet,” Erwin continued, and Eren sighed slightly in relief. “It’s just something to think about as you’re getting into the community.”

“Okay,” Eren agreed.

“We should also talk about hard limits,” Erwin said. “We won’t be doing anything too intense to begin with, anyway, but I’d still like to know what’s definitely out.”

“I don’t think there’s anything that would really come up the first time,” Eren began, going slowly as he thought about what he definitely didn’t want. “Like nothing that scars. I’m fine with bruises but no scars. Or knives, anything like that. Um. No bodily fluids except come, I guess. No like rape play or anything like that. Oh, and no… I forget what it’s called… Like feminization or whatever?” Eren paused as he thought of how to explain what he meant. “It’s not that I have any problem with doing ‘girly’ stuff or whatever – I mean, I wear dresses sometimes, I don’t give a fuck about the gender binary – It’s more that like… Everything I’ve seen of that kink makes it seem… degrading? To be a girl, or girly, or whatever. And I know it’s a kink and all but it just… I don’t like it. It just makes me angry.”

Erwin nodded thoughtfully, smiling slightly at the way Eren had talked so openly about not caring about the gender binary – Erwin was a cis male himself, but with friends like Hanji and Nanaba he found himself very conscious about trying to cut cisnormativity from his life – and when he was sure Eren was done he said, “Alright. Admittedly, I’m not a big fan of feminization either, so that works out well. Anything else?”

“Um,” Eren said, wanting to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything even though he knew he had time before they’d actually do anything to remember. “Well, I guess kind of along with that last one I just don’t really like being insulted at all. Like, especially if I haven’t done anything wrong, I don’t want to be…”

“Degraded?” Erwin offered. Eren nodded. “Okay, that’s good to know.” There were a lot of people who did get off on being degraded, and knowing that Eren wasn’t one of them was important to how Erwin would approach the scene as a whole.

“What about you?” Eren asked. “I mean, I know you’re gonna be planning the whole thing, but I want to know your hard limits, too. Just so I know.”

Erwin didn’t seem to have a problem with this. “Mostly the same as yours,” he told Eren. “And I don’t do anything without a safe word, and if we end up in the future doing anything that involves penetration, I don’t do anything without protection.”

“Yeah, I probably should have thought about that, too,” Eren said with a self-conscious laugh. “I guess I thought they were kind of obvious.”

“It’s good to say them just to be explicitly clear,” Erwin said. “But I’m glad they seem obvious to you.”

Eren smiled and took a sip of his coffee, realizing it was starting to go cold.

“So, onto happier topics,” Erwin declared. “What about things you _want_ to do? Anything in particular?”

“Um,” Eren said, trying to think. “A lot? I don’t really know where to start…” He laughed, thinking about how absurd this all was, that it was really actually happening, he was planning a scene with someone.

“How about we break it up into the separate parts?” Erwin suggested, understanding Eren’s dilemma well. “How do you feel about bondage?”

“Definite yes,” Eren told Erwin, and then he hesitated, causing Erwin to look at him curiously. “But, uh. I should probably tell you before then…” This was the part Eren was nervous about, and he didn’t really want to bring it up, but he knew it was important. “I’ve kind of got this… thing? I don’t know what it is but it’s just like my joints dislocate really easily and it hurts and it’s not really fun to pop them back in, so anything that like pulls on my joints is probably not a great idea.”

Erwin nodded as he thought about how easily it would be to bind Eren in a way that could cause his joints to dislocate. That didn’t mean there weren’t ways they could still do it, though. “Thank you for telling me,” Erwin said after a moment. “It’s important that you tell anyone you sub for about that, particularly if you’re doing bondage. It’s not impossible or even necessarily hard to adjust, but a lot of common ways to bind someone stretch the shoulders.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I thought I’d tell you,” Eren said.

“I’m glad you did. I’ll be sure to communicate with you even more during the scene because of that, and if you have any problems at any point, are uncomfortable at all, just say your safe word and we can work it out, okay?”

“Okay,” Eren agreed. “What safe words do you use? I mostly hear about people using the stoplight colors.”

“Those are common safe words,” Erwin confirmed. “If you want to use those I’m more than fine with it.”

“Yeah, I think that’d be easiest. That way I can use ‘yellow’ if we just need to adjust, I don’t need to completely stop things.”

“Sounds good,” Erwin agreed. “I’ll try not to use any positions that will pull on your joints anyway, but this is one of those things where experience is key. The more scenes you do, the more you’ll learn what works for you and what doesn’t.”

Eren nodded.

“Alright, what about other aspects? Pain play, for example.”

“Pain is good,” Eren told Erwin, blushing a little at the admission. “Yeah.”

Erwin chuckled a bit. “Okay. We’ll start off fairly light, but what would you say your pain tolerance is like?”

“Pretty high,” Eren said. “I’m- Yeah, pretty high. I used to get into fights in high school a lot and wouldn’t even notice that I broke my nose or my hand or something until like fifteen minutes afterwards.”

“That _is_ pretty high,” Erwin agreed with a small laugh.

“Yeah, my sister always said that it wasn’t really a good thing, since it meant I spent a lot of time in the ER.”

“I can see why that would be a little worrying for your family,” Erwin chuckled before moving on. “Now, I know you said that you didn’t like being insulted, but how about being given commands and being punished if you don’t follow them?”

Eren bit his lip at just the thought of that, trying hard to keep his thoughts appropriate in public as he nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

* * *

 

They spent about another hour at the café, at first just going over different interests, what Eren thought he’d need in terms of aftercare, et cetera, but eventually talking about their lives and how they’d been lately. They only went their separate ways when Eren regretfully admitted that he had a shift at work that night and had to go home to get ready. The two of them agreed on a date next weekend and they exchanged email addresses so Erwin could send Eren his address and the contact information for the references he’d asked for. They hugged before they parted, and it wasn’t awkward at all. In fact, Eren found himself wishing the hug never ended. Erwin was good at hugging, warm and enveloping.

During the week Eren called the subs Erwin had given him the names of and talked to them about how Erwin was as a dom. It was a little awkward at first, but they were all very nice and not only assured Eren that Erwin was amazing but also all offered to help Eren out in the community with things like finding other doms if he ever needed it. Apparently they all frequented Sawney & Bean’s, too, so they said that if Eren was going to be going there more often they’d probably end up meeting in person, anyway.

Finally, it was Saturday night, and Eren left the apartment with plenty of time to find Erwin’s place, just in case he got lost. He’d eaten a good, healthy dinner for once, since Erwin had reminded him in an email that it was important, and then he’d showered and cleaned up and gotten dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt like usual. They hadn’t talked about Eren wearing anything special, and it wasn’t like he had any kinky clothes anyway. He hoped he wouldn’t be wearing any clothes for very long, anyway. Eren also brought a bag with a change of clothes and a toothbrush since Erwin had said it was okay if he wanted to spend the night. Eren wasn’t sure yet if he’d want to, but he wanted to be prepared. Armin was still at work when Eren left, but Mikasa was home. Eren just hid the bag he was carrying as he passed her on his way out and said he had a date before escaping, leaving quickly enough to avoid a whole line of questioning.

Erwin lived in a pretty nice area of town, it turned out, in a nice modern apartment building on the seventeenth floor. He wasn’t necessarily _rich_ , per say, but he was definitely at least well off.

Eren hesitated outside the building for a few minutes – he was early, anyways – before finally heading inside. He told the concierge Erwin’s apartment number and the woman called up to confirm with Erwin that he was having a guest over. For some reason, Eren found himself nervous that Erwin wouldn’t let him come up, that this had all been some joke or something, even though it was completely unreasonable to think someone who’d been as genuinely nice as Erwin would go through all this trouble for a stupid prank.

Everything went fine, just like Eren had told himself it would, and Eren was allowed to go take the elevator up to Erwin’s floor. He hesitated outside the door to the man’s apartment, too, though he knew he couldn’t stay there for too long or back out now, not when Erwin knew he was in the building. So Eren steeled himself and knocked on the door, his stomach doing flips as he heard footsteps approaching.

Erwin looked normal as usual. Eren wondered if he’d even changed when he got home from work, because he was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, slacks, and black socks. He smiled at Eren and invited him in, asking him to take off his shoes, which Eren did as Erwin closed the door behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked, leading Eren to the kitchen where he motioned for Eren to sit at a stool by the island as he got out two glasses and filled them with water.

“Kinda nervous,” Eren admitted, knowing it was in both of their best interests if he was honest.

“That’s normal,” Erwin assured him, offering him a glass of water which Eren gratefully took and started sipping. “Just remember that if you realize you don’t like something or any of it at all, we can stop whenever you want.”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, blushing a bit. “I don’t really think that’ll be a problem though.” He’d jacked off enough times thinking about what they were going to be doing tonight that he was pretty sure he was still interested in this stuff.

Erwin smiled and took a sip of his own water. “Good. Is there anything you’d like to go over before we begin? Otherwise we can start whenever you’re ready.”

“I don’t think so,” Eren said. “We can start, yeah.” He took a few more sips of his water before setting the glass down and standing up.

“Alright,” Erwin agreed, setting his glass down as well. “The bedroom is this way.”

Erwin’s apartment was a decent size for one person, Eren thought. It had a pretty open layout, the kitchen and dining room and living room all sort of blending into one, and then there was a hallway that looked like it had doors to a bathroom, an office (the door to it was open and Eren could see that it looked well-used), and the bedroom. The entire apartment looked like it had been professionally decorated, and the bedroom was no different. It was all dark colors, and the curtains were closed so the only light came from the yellow glow of the bedside lamps when Erwin flipped the light switch. There was dark brown carpeting, some kind of fancy stuff that must have had twelve layers of padding underneath it with how soft it was. Eren couldn’t help but think the padding wasn’t exclusively for the benefit of Erwin’s feet. The bed was large and dominated the center of the room, sturdy and practical with vertical rod iron bars as the headboard and footboard. The comforter was already folded down by the end, out of the way.

“Remind me of your safe words?” Erwin asked, and Eren knew that it wasn’t that he’d forgotten, he just wanted to make sure Eren hadn’t.

“Red for stop, yellow for pause,” Eren said. “And then green if everything’s okay.”

“Good,” Erwin praised. It felt to Eren like the man was already slipping into a different persona, something more dominant and serious. Erwin stood in front of Eren and put his hands on his shoulders. “Ready?”

Eren’s throat felt dry, so he just nodded.

“I want you to respond with either ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir,’ Eren,” Erwin told him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren said, his voice cracking a bit on the way out but Erwin didn’t show that he noticed.

“Good. Now, I want you to strip. Fold your clothes and put them on the dresser, and then come stand here.” Erwin pointed to a spot in the middle of the carpet between the door and the bed, a few feet away from anything else.

Eren did as he was asked, setting his bag down by the dresser and slowly undressing and folding his clothes, not looking at Erwin the whole time. He’d been naked in front of other people plenty of times before, but it was different when the other person was just standing there, watching and fully dressed themselves. Eren placed his clothes on the dresser as directed and then went to stand where he’d been told to, keeping his hands at his side and finally lifting his eyes to look at Erwin.

Erwin nodded approvingly. “Good.” He walked around Eren in a slow circle then, and Eren had to keep his hands still even though they were twitching with the urge to cover himself under the scrutiny. Erwin came back around to the front and continued looking Eren over thoughtfully for a moment before reaching out and pinching Eren’s nipples, which had gotten stiff from the slightly cold air in the room.

Eren yelped slightly and jumped at the sudden pain on his nipples, but he tried to stay as still as possible. His reaction only caused Erwin to chuckle, but the man soothed his thumbs over Eren’s nipples before pulling away.

“Touch yourself,” Erwin ordered, taking a step back. “Get yourself hard for me.”

Eren was already halfway there, and the command definitely helped, but there was still a certain amount of embarrassment to being watched so intently as he brought a hand to his own cock and began stroking.

“Look at me,” Erwin said when Eren looked down to watch what he was doing. Eren’s immediately brought his eyes back up to meet Erwin’s, and his hand started moving faster on his cock. Erwin stepped forward, and Eren wondered what the man was going to do to him next. It was exciting, not knowing. He didn’t expect Erwin to bring a hand to his chin, pulling down with his thumb to get Eren to stop biting his lip. “Don’t muffle your sounds,” Erwin told Eren. “I want to hear everything.”

Eren just nodded to show he’d heard and gasped as he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock.

Erwin stepped back again to watch for another minute before speaking up once more. “Okay, stop,” he ordered, smiling a little at the way Eren whimpered as he brought his hand back to his side. “Go lie on the bed, on your back.”

An excited thrill went through Eren as he realized that this was really happening. It was finally settled in his mind that this was the real deal here. He bit his lip to hide a smile as he walked to the side of the bed and climbed on. He settled in the middle of the bed, lying with his legs straight and his arms at his sides because Erwin hadn’t told him to do anything else.

Erwin looked Eren over for a moment before walking over to a bedside table and picking up some long straps and a pair of cuffs. He joined Eren on the bed, kneeling beside him, and put down what he was holding. He held on to one of the cuffs, which Eren could see now weren’t connected but had a few rings on the outside so they could be used in multiple ways. The cuff looked fairly comfortable, leather – though Eren assumed it probably wasn’t actually real leather – on the outside and fake fur on the inside, a couple inches wide so it wouldn’t dig into the skin. Erwin gently took one of Eren’s hands and attached the cuff onto his wrist, sliding two fingers underneath to make sure it wasn’t too tight before doing the same with the other cuff on Eren’s other wrist.

Once the cuffs were secured, Erwin picked up the straps. He secured the end of one to one of the cuffs and then rested Eren’s wrist on the pillow beside his head before tying the other end to a bar in the headboard. He did the same with other strap and Eren’s other wrist, and then he gave Eren a moment to get used to the bindings.

The position was actually pretty comfortable, Eren thought. There was some slack to the binds if he raised his arms up towards the headboard, and he could move his elbows up to meet in the middle, but he couldn’t really bring his hands below his chin. There was no pressure on any of his joints, especially because he had no need to really pull on his binds, but he was still restrained in such a way that he wouldn’t be able to touch himself without completely changing position.

“How does it feel?” Erwin asked as he watched Eren test the binds a little.

“Good,” Eren responded, looking over at Erwin before remembering to add, “Sir.”

Erwin smiled. “Good.” He reached over to the end table again and picked something up, something which Eren quickly realized was a blindfold. Eren bit his lip in excitement as Erwin brought the blindfold over his eyes. He lifted his head so Erwin could bring the elastic strap behind. “Can you see anything?” Erwin asked when he pulled away.

“No, sir,” Eren answered, blinking into the sudden darkness before deciding to just close his eyes anyway. The next thing he felt was Erwin straddling his waist, and Eren took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. He had no clue what Erwin was planning on doing next, and that was both terrifying and exciting.

Then there were fingers on his arms, trailing the sensitive skin of his biceps towards his chest so lightly it was almost tickling him. The fingers brushed onto his chest and circled around his nipples before running lightly over them a couple times and then suddenly pinching hard. Eren yelped in surprise, back arching up off the bed for a moment, and when he got over the sudden shock he heard Erwin chuckling a bit. The fingers brushed lightly over his nipples again before Eren felt Erwin shuffling back a bit and then leaning down.

And then Erwin’s mouth was on one of Eren’s nipples, and Eren’s jaw dropped open with how good it felt but no sound came out for a few moments, everything stuck in his throat. Finally, he moaned when Erwin dragged his teeth over the nipple and then moved his mouth to give the other one just as much attention.

Eren didn’t hold back his noises after that, body arching up into Erwin’s ministrations as the man slowly tortured him, mixing teasingly light touches with sudden pinches or nips that never failed to make Eren gasp or yelp in pleasure.

It seemed to take forever for Erwin’s mouth to finally reach Eren’s belly button, and Eren was nearly certain that Erwin was planning on breaking the ‘no oral in the first scene’ rule until the man just pulled back enough to blow lightly on Eren’s achingly hard cock before sitting up completely. Eren whined in frustration, but it just made Erwin laugh as he ever-so-lightly brushed a single finger down Eren’s length.

“Would you like me to spank you, Eren?” Erwin asked, and Eren looked towards the man’s voice even though he couldn’t see a thing with the blindfold on.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed, hands pulling on his bindings a bit out of an instinct to try to touch his own cock.

“Why don’t you ask me nicely?” Erwin suggested.

“P-please, sir,” Eren said, feeling his face heat in embarrassment over what he was begging for. “Will you spank me?”

Eren could practically feel Erwin’s smile as the man’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s hips. “Good boy,” he praised, and Eren’s cock twitched at the words. He just felt so satisfied whenever Erwin praised him.

Erwin moved from straddling Eren’s legs so he could undo the quick-release knots that attached the straps to the headboard. “Turn onto your stomach,” he told Eren, and once he did Erwin tied the straps to the bar in the headboard right in front of Eren’s head, still leaving enough slack so he could keep his elbows bent comfortably. Erwin also grabbed a spare pillow and tapped Eren’s hips, telling him to raise them for a second so he could slide the pillow underneath and make the position more comfortable.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked anyway, wanting to be sure he wasn’t straining any of Eren’s joints.

“Yeah,” Eren answered. Erwin cleared his throat in warning and Eren corrected, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Erwin said, moving so he was kneeling next to Eren’s ass. He put a hand on one of Eren’s cheeks and just groped him for a moment, feeling the way the boy clenched his ass muscles and bucked back into his hand, already beginning to almost hump the pillow beneath his hips.

“Such a gorgeous ass,” Erwin praised, pulling his hand back and delivering a quick spank to one cheek. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like all red and raw.”

Eren moaned, the side of his face pressed into the pillow underneath his head as he tugged on his cuffs a little. Erwin began to spank him, not too hard at first but getting more forceful as he got going, and Eren just lost it. He was moaning, not holding back his sounds at all like Erwin had ordered him not to do in the very beginning, hands pulling at his binds out of a desire to jack himself off. Eren alternated between pressing his ass back into Erwin’s slaps and humping the pillow beneath him in an effort to get himself to come.

It wasn’t until he was almost to the edge that he realized that he might be expected to ask for permission first. “Gonna… come,” was the best way Eren could manage asking, too close to form actual questions.

Still, Erwin didn’t seem at all upset. “That’s right,” he said, pausing in his spanking to pinch some of the pink skin of Eren’s ass, making the boy squeal into the pillow. “Come for me, Eren.”

Erwin’s hand on his ass as he rubbed his cock up against the pillow was all Eren needed to come after receiving that permission, shouting with the unexpected intensity of it. He realized in some distant part of his mind that he was getting come all over Erwin’s pillow, but the man probably expected that and didn’t have a problem with it.

As he came back down from his orgasm, Eren noticed that Erwin was moving his hands in soothing circles over his ass cheek, a nice offset to the sudden sting of all the spanks earlier. After a moment Erwin took his hand away and moved to take the blindfold off Eren’s head. Eren blinked, readjusting to the light, before looking up at Erwin. The man was smiling softly down at him, and he brushed a hand through Eren’s hair before undoing each of the cuffs on the boy’s wrists.

Eren grabbed Erwin’s arm as the man moved to get off the bed. “Wait,” he said, voice tired but his eyes focusing on the tent in Erwin’s pants. “What about you?”

Erwin brushed his thumb over Eren’s cheek. “I can take care of it,” he told the boy. “You don’t have to if you’re too tired.”

“No,” Eren insisted, sitting up a bit and reaching for Erwin’s belt. “I want to.”

Erwin didn’t protest, just turned to give Eren better access to the zip of his pants and watched the boy undo his belt and button and push his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs all at once. He hissed a bit as the cold air of the room hit his cock, but soon enough Eren’s warm hand had enveloped it and begun stroking. Eren was very determined in his work, biting his lip in concentration as he tried to make this a good handjob. Erwin, for his part, was already worked up enough that it didn’t take him very long at all to stiffen, a hand on Eren’s shoulder for balance, and spill himself over the boy’s hand with a grunt.

After working Erwin through his orgasm, Eren smiled and flopped back down on the bed. He felt good, really good. He was still smiling as Erwin bent down and kissed his forehead.

“How do you feel?” Erwin asked, combing his fingers through Eren’s sweaty hair.

“Good,” Eren said, voice cracking a bit as the word came out.

Erwin chuckled and replied, “Good,” and then told Eren he’d go get them some water. The man was only gone for a minute, but by the time he returned Eren managed to control his goofy grin a bit as he sat up against the headboard. He took the glass of water in the hand that wasn’t covered in Erwin’s release and Erwin, having forgotten that Eren still had come all over his stomach and hand, went into the master bedroom to get a washcloth.

Neither of them heard anyone coming into the apartment. Eren only heard the person calling out Erwin’s name when the intruder was already in the hallway, footsteps coming towards the open bedroom door. Eren froze in shock – here he was, naked in some guy’s bed, come still on his stomach and hand, and some random person was going to walk in and see him like that.

A short man with black hair strode right into the bedroom, glancing over at Eren and just giving him a nod before heading to the bathroom, calling Erwin’s name again. Eren dropped the glass of water, spilling it all over his naked self and the sheets, and he scrambled to pull up the comforter at the foot of the bed, not worrying at all at the moment that he was getting come on it and had just gotten water all over Erwin’s bed. He just wanted to cover himself up. Eren had never really been all that sensitive about people seeing him naked, but this was different. This was a stranger, and he’d just had sex, and he felt very startled and out of control here.

Erwin, for his part, was equally shocked when he turned to see Levi almost in the doorway to the master bathroom, wondering how the hell he hadn’t heard the man come in. “Levi!” he exclaimed, shutting off the tap and leaving the washcloth on the counter as he returned to the bedroom, worried about Eren.

“Where’s that movie I lent you the other day?” Levi asked, seemingly oblivious to the chaos his presence was causing. “Hanji and I want to watch it.”

“It’s- It’s in the DVD player, I think,” Erwin said, climbing onto the bed to help Eren cover up with the comforter. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here, Levi?”

Levi shrugged. “Not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

“It’s his first scene, Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, and that seemed to finally get through to the shorter man, his eyes widening in surprise before he looked away from the two on the bed and started towards the door.

“Shit!” Levi exclaimed. “Sorry, fuck, I didn’t know!” Levi may not be the most polite person in the world, but he still wasn’t generally interested in traumatizing people. He was just used to Erwin’s partners not really caring a whole lot if other people saw them naked, especially since Levi knew most of them. “I’m going now,” Levi promised, closing the bedroom door behind him and finally leaving Erwin and Eren alone again.

Eren’s heart was pounding from the adrenaline as Erwin sighed and relaxed his tense pose beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin apologized, brushing some hair out of Eren’s face and taking in just how shaken the boy was. “That was a friend,” he explained. “He has a key, and he’s not good about warning me before he comes over… I didn’t expect him to come tonight, though. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathed, though he honestly wasn’t sure if he was. “Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.”

“No you’re not,” Erwin realized, gently pulling Eren into his arms. “You’re terrified. It’s completely understandable. Subs often feel vulnerable after a scene, and to have a stranger barge in while you’re feeling that way must be horrible.”

“It’s just… Just an adrenaline rush,” Eren explained, cuddling further into Erwin’s arms. “And I spilled water all over myself, so that didn’t help.”

“I’m sure it didn’t,” Erwin agreed, kissing Eren’s head. “Why don’t we calm down for a little bit, then we can get cleaned up and go rest on the couch in the living room while we let the sheets and mattress dry in here? Does that sound good?”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, pressing his ear to Erwin’s chest to hear his heartbeat and attempt to get his own to calm down to match the slower pace.

“I hope that Levi’s barging in didn’t ruin the whole experience for you,” Erwin said after a few minutes.

“It didn’t,” Eren assured him. “It was still really good, I promise.”

“Good,” Erwin sighed.

“Yeah, definitely up for trying it again sometime,” Eren admitted.

Erwin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s lips. “I’m sure that could be arranged.”


End file.
